Big Brother Anime V 10
by StarWriterHao
Summary: What happens when.......well, all of that. Look into. Not good at summaries
1. Introduction

Welcome:  
  
This is Big Brother Anime Version 1.0 I am your host in this show, Taichi Yagami. Well, as you sure know, this is the show when we lock people up until complete madness.  
  
(Voice from studio) Taichi, cut it out!  
  
Taichi: Ok! I mean, where we test our guests abilities and blah, blah, blah.... Ok, it`s time to present the 16 bakas, I mean, housemates, that turn to this thing. They're, as usually, two form each show.  
  
1st : Show: Shaman King  
  
Hao Asakura: (Personal object: Anna's picture) (We see Hao coming in the Fire Spirit) Taichi: Hi. ¿Hao, why did you accept to come here? Hao: I'm here to see if at least I'm able to, at least win this. T: Ok, then go on. Hao: Baka. Next is: Marco of the X Laws. (P. O.: Gun) (Kind of security) Marco: I'm just here to track down Hao, so get out of my way, you little boy. T: Ok, go on. (When Marco disappears) We must have this one under sight.  
  
2nd Show: Beyblade  
  
Kyouuji: (P.O. Laptop, name of Dizzi) T: Hi, Kyouuji. ¿Why are you here ? Kyouuji : I'm here for a little vacations. T: Ok. Go on. Next is: Takao Hinomiya (P. O. Blade, name of Dragoon) T: Why are you here, Takao? Takao: Oh, I'm here just because they told me that they were going to give me  
good food_ T: Well, sorry, but the food here is whatever you had the enough luck to get. Takao: Then, I better go...... T: I'm afraid you can't (XV-mon and Stingmon appear, carrying Takao inside)  
  
3rd Show: Pokemon  
  
Haruka: (P.O. Pokeball. Torchic inside) T: Hi, Haruka. ¿Why are you here? Haruka: Can't tell you. Top secret. T: Ok, go on. Next is: Satoshi (Pikachu: He managed to get it inside the Pokeball) Satoshi: How are you Taichi? ¿Fine? Ok. I'm here because of Hao´s same reason.  
Now, please, let me in, I'm in a hurry (enter running) T: (looking at the door) : sort of weird.  
  
4th Show: Digimon Frontier  
  
Tomoki: (P.O. Cell phone) T: Hi, Tomoki. You know the question. Tomoki: I'm here to show them (file Frontier cast photo) that I'm not a little boy. T: Ok, go on. Next is: Kouichi (P.O Kouji´s photo) T: Hi Kouichi. ¿Why are you here? Kouichi: I'm here to show everyone that I'm not Kouji´s shadow (even if is true. He is the Light) T: Ok. Go on.  
  
Taichi: While the other eight arrive, let me show you the house. (Enter the house where the housemates are investigating) Satoshi: Nice house Taichi. T: Thanks. So, here are. Four rooms, one bathroom, a yard, the kitchen and dinning room.)  
  
(Back out)  
  
T: Well, proceed with the next eight:  
  
5th Show: Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: (P.O. Tetsusaiga.) (Inuyasha enter the house and said nothing) (Note: The rest of Inuyasha´s cast refused to come. So, we have to choose later another surprise housemate)  
  
6th Show: Dragon Ball GT  
  
Little Goku: ! I'm here for the food! (P.O. nothing) T: Oh, guys........ Next is: Pan (P. O. nothing) I'm here to take care of grandpa.  
  
7th Show: Yu-Gi-Oh Weevil Underwood (P.O. Huge bugs container) (Take the microphone) I'm here to fill this house of bugs! Hahahahahahaha T: Right, Weevil, get that back and out of my sight.  
  
Next is: Malik Ishtar. (.P. O. Millennium Rod) (Points the Rod at Taichi and makes him to do nonsense. Then leaves) T: ¿What was I doing? (see himself in underpants) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (20 minutes later) Ok, now, let me introduce the eight  
  
8th Show: Sakura Card Captors Eriol Hiragizawa: (P.O. a rod) (Taichi hides)  
  
T: Hi, Eriol. ¿Why are you here? Eriol: Just for some fun. T: Ok, go on.  
  
Next is: Nakuru Akisuki (P.O kind of a winged black panther toy) T: Nakuru, ¿why are you here? Nakuru: Just for some fun. T: Ok, go on.  
  
Well, now the surprise housemate that have been announced previously is.........  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know there are plenty of Big Brother fanfics already, so I hope to be doing the right thing. 2 chapter comes soon (don't ask me how soon is soon) Reviews of every kind are allowed. 


	2. First Week Rumble!

Chapter 2: First Week  
  
Taichi: Welcome again to BBA V 1.0. This is Taichi Yagami, speaking to you from the house. As you must remember, I was introducting to you the last housemate. The last housemate is.............ME! That's right. I'm the last housemate. Because of that, I will no longer be your host. Your new BBA V 1.O host is my sis, Hikari Yagami. Hikari: Hi, brother. Taichi: Hi, Hikari. ¿Ready to take my place? Hikari: Of course. Taichi. Then, I better go into the house. (Taichi runs and falls. Laughs from the public) Hikari and Taichi: This is embarrassing. Hikari: Well, now the 16 housemates are all in the house. Let's see how are the things. (Hikari enters the house. All the housemates are in the yard) Hikari: Hi, everybody. (All except Marco, Inuyasha and Malik) : Hi, Hikari! Hikari: Well, the first is to decide what rooms are you going to take. There are four rooms, so are four in each room. You have 20 minutes to think that. (20 minutes later) Hikari: The housemates have decided, and this is their choice. 1st room: Malik, Inuyasha, Marco and Hao. (Being hones, they didn't have much of a choice) 2nd room: Kouichi, Takao, Satoshi and Haruka. 3rd room: Eriol, Weevil, Kyouuji and Goku. (The room is full of bugs. ¿Will they have chance of sleep? 4th room: Pan, Nakuru, Tomoki and Taichi. Big Brother: Calling everybody to the yard. Now, housemates, here begins the BBA V 1.0. From here,until the end, or until your eviction, you must look after yourselves. You need to take friendships to protect yourself, but never forget that you're all rivals and several surprises could be awaiting you. You may leave. Hikari; Ok, now we're going to watch the first week of the housemates. Let's run.. Monday: 4:00 Hikari: Everybody is in their rooms. Let's take a quick look. 1st room: Nobody is in it. The room has been messed up. 2nd room: Takao and Satoshi are arguing. Kouichi and Haruka seem sleepy. 3rd room: Plenty of bugs. ¿How are they sleeping? 4th room: This one looks normal. ¿Wait, is that a winged panther in there? 7:00: Everyone is awake. Takao: ¿Who has to make breakfast? Eriol: This week, it's my turn. Takao: Ok, ¿are you good? Eriol: Oh, yeah... 8:00: (after breakfast, in the rooms 1 and 2, everybody is asleep. The others are in the yard) Eriol: Weevil, I see you're a card collector, too. Weevil: Yes, but I'm more interested in the bug cards. ¿Want to see them? Eriol: I love it. (Begin showing their cards to each other) (Kyouuji is working in the laptop and Goku is doing exercise. Pan and Nakuru are playing.) Taichi: So, Tomoki. ¿You used to be a Digidestined? Tomoki: Yes, I was. I could spirit digievolve into Chakmon and Blizzarmon. Taichi: Humans that can digievolve. That's very impressive. ¿Could you tell me your adventures? Tomoki: No, tell me yours first. Taichi: Ok. 11:00 : Now everyone is fully awake. Big Brother: Big Brother calls Kyouuji to the confessionary. Kyouuji: Hi, BB. BB: Hi, Kyouuji. ¿How are you feeling in the house? Kyouuji: Well, they're all very interesting. BB: Ok, you may go. Kyouuji: Thanks.  
  
6:00 : Dinner time  
  
(Haruka and Pan scream. Takao and Goku begin chasing Weevil. The dinner is bug-packed) 8:00 (After a quick made dinner, everybody is in the yard) Weevil and Eriol are playing Duels. Taichi, Tomoki and Haruka are discussing over Pokemons and Digimons. Takao and Satoshi are, as always, arguing (couldn't understand why), while Kyouuji works on Dizzi. Malik, Inuyasha and Marco are on their own. Pan and Nakuru talk about the housemates. Pan: ¿What do you think about them, Nakuru? Nakuru: Oh, they're all great. Weevil is so funny. Pan: ¿You think he's funny? I've found him very annoying with his bugs. Nakuru: Come on, Pan. Don´t be so serious (A voice came out of nowhere) ¿¿¿: She has reason, Nakuru. Pan: Who said that? Nakuru: ¿Said what? I didn't hear nothing. Pan: ..............  
  
7:00 :  
  
Big Brother calls Inuyasha to the confessionary. (Five minutes later, Inuyasha brings out the weekly task) Inuyasha: Here says that this week's task is to make a talent show that must be ready in Thursday. (Everybody begins to talk) Inuyasha: Be quiet........... Be quiet (begin to lose patience) BE QUIET OR ELSE! (Everyone shut down)  
  
Tuesday  
  
Everybody is practicing for the show.  
  
Wednesday  
  
11:00  
  
Hikari: Today, while the housemates are training for the task, is nominations day.  
Big Brother will be calling each one to the confessionary where they select who they want to go and explain why. 2:00 Hikari: Is time for the nominations.  
  
BB: Big Brother calls Pan to the confessionary. Pan: Hi, BB BB: Hi, Pan. ¿Who's your nominated? Pan: Is Weevil, because he is so annoying with his stupid bugs and I can't stand it. BB: Ok, you may go. BB calls Tomoki to the confessionary room. BB: Hi, Tomoki. ¿Who's your nominated? Tomoki: Inuyasha. He scares me. BB: Ok, you may go. Big Brother calls Hao. Hao: My nominated is Marco. Is annoying have him behind me at all times and I can't kill him because of the rules. BB: Ok. Next is Eriol Eriol: I nominate myself, because I don't want to hurt anyone with my vote.  
  
BB: You may go. BB: Next is Taichi. Taichi: Hi, Big. My nominated is Malik, he gets me nervous. BB: Ok. You may go. BB: Is Goku´s turn Goku: My nominated is Weevil, because he ruined our first dinner. BB: Ok. Now is the turn of Malik Malik: I nominate everyone but Taichi. Because I love to feel his terror. BB: Ok. Next is Weevil. Weevil: (screaming) I nominate Pan because she dared to kill my little bugs. And you never mentioned that to the public. BB: Ok, you may go. Next is Satoshi. Satoshi: Hi, Big Brother. My nominated is Inuyasha. He just annoys me. BB: Ok. Is Takao´s turn. Takao: I nominate Weevil because of the bug-packed dinner. BB: Next is Nakuru. Nakuru: Hi. I nominate myself, because I don´t want anybody to lost the opportunity. BB: Is Kouichi´s turn. Kouichi: I nominate myself because they're (Takao and Satoshi) just annoying and I can't sleep properly. BB: Next is Haruka. Haruka: My nominate is Malik. He's scaring. BB: Ok, you May go. (couldn't resist)  
  
6:00 Hikari: After the nominations, we have the 3 nominated of this week. They are: Inuyasha: with four nominations. Marco and Malik: 3 nominations each. Everyone else get 1 nomination. (Pan: 2) Hikari: Now, we move to the Thursday.  
  
12:00 Big Brother calls everyone to the yard. (In the yard is a small scenario) Hikari: Today is the talent show day. I'll be calling each one, and they show their best skill. A secret judge will qualify them over 10. Now, let's the show begin. 1st participant: Nakuru. Nakuru: I'm going to show my metamorphosis skill. (Sprout herself butterfly- like wings, grow a lot, and changes her hair) (Secret Judge: 10.0) 2nd participant: Marco. (Marco says he won't participate in this) (Secret Judge: O points) 3rd participant: Goku and Pan teamed up. (Begin dancing weird until touch each other fingers and scream: Fusion! (being undescriptible the results) (Secret Judge: 9.5) 4th participant: Haruka. (Command Torchic to use Ember on the logs and make a fire) (Secret Judge: 9.0) 5th participant: Kouichi and Tomoki. (riding monocycles, begin throwing bottles at each other. The bottles fall to the floor and break) (Secret Judge: 0 points) 6th participant: Taichi. (Command Agumon to digievolve) (Secret Judge : 9.0) 7th participant is : Hao. (Brings a cameraman out and eats his soul) (Secret Judge: 10.0) 8th participant is: Satoshi. (Makes Pikachu to do a thunderbolt, causing a panel full of light bulbs to glow) (Secret Judge: 9.5) 9th participant: Weevil. (Shows a bug circus) (Secret Judge: 9.0) 10th participant: Malik. (Commands Taichi to dance) (Secret Judge : 9.5) 11th participant : Kyouuji. (Shows his "parlant" laptop. The laptop doesn't speak) (Secret Judge: 0 points) 12th participant: Takao. (Takao summons Dragoon) (Secret Judge: 9.0) 13th participant: Eriol. (Plays the piano) (Secret Judge: 9.5) 14th participant: Inuyasha. (Cuts a car pile with Tetsusaiga as if it were a can opener) (Secret Judge: 10.0)  
  
Hikari: Ok, now all the housemates have shown us their skills. In a few moments, I will tell them if they had passed the task. (Talks with the judge) Hikari: Ok, the judge told me the results..............  
The task has been...........passed! With a percent of the 65% As their prize, the housemates will tomorrow have a big dinner, cooked by themselves. (You surely didn't believe we're going to let them enjoy so easy) Friday: (Everyone waste the day on the kitchen, except Weevil, who has been tied to a tree, just untied for necessities) Goku: Don´t worry, Weevil. I'll bring you some food later. Saturday  
  
12:00 Big Brother calls Inuyasha to the confessionary. BB: Hi, Inuyasha. ¿How have you seen your fellows in the first week? Inuyasha: They´re just a big ball of Bakas. BB: Right, you may go. 2:00 (Inuyasha and Hao begin a fight. Hao wins, but earns a deep cut)  
  
Sunday 10:00 Hikari: All the housemates are called to the yard. (10 minutes later) Hikari: Today will be announced who will have to left the house first. That would be at the 2:00 o'clock. (Housemates past the majority of the day wondering who would be the first evicted. Nobody talks) 2:00 Hikari: And it's time. In a few moments I'll be announcing the first evicted on BBA V 1.0. And the first evicted is........(the housemates are expectant)......Marco! (Hao giggles, everybody else seems quite relieved) Hikari: Marco, you have been evicted. Please leave the house. You have a hour to.......(just then, Marco cross the gate of the house and leaves)..prepare to leave.....Well, it seems that he doesn't want to wait. And with this, our first week in BBA V 1.0 concludes. Until the next week when we meet again with more surprises that await you inside the house. Goodbye!  
  
Hello again. This is the second chapter of BBA V 1.0. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Sailorsun8. The truth is that I was about to give up with this, but thanks to your words, I decide to follow. Until the next chapter. 


End file.
